It's now or never
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: A bit later after the Mistletoe Kiss.


_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

**credit - My Beta-Reader is doge. Thank you so much for the Correction. Thank you that you are there for me. **

I own nothing!

_**"It's now or never"**_

Temperance was sitting in her office and typing on her computer. She didn't want to think about the party next day. She became very nervous, knowing Booth would be there.

_"Crap! It was only a kiss, nothing to get nervous...and that was just the fault of Caroline!"_

She couldn't forget the kiss between Booth and her under the mistletoe.

Brennan shook her head "Think of something else!" She looked up when she heard steps.

"Oh here you are! ", she heard the voice of her best friend who slowly entered her office.

Temperance Brennan sighed. "Sure, Ange. It is my office! Where else should I be? What are you doing here?"

Angela Montenegro smiled: "I want to remind you of the party." The artist sat down in the chair opposite the anthropologist looking innocent. „And I also want to remind you...Booth will be there..." The smile became a grin. „And he comes without company." Angela knew for a long time, that Brennen and Booth belong to each other. The looks they shared said more than thousand words.

„Ange I'm not going!" Bones looked at her.

"What?...I mean...why...you are not going?"

Disbelieving she looked at her friend. "Honey, you can't do this. You are going...believe me. I carry you. That's not a joke. I would do it!" Angela meant it...very seriously. Temperance sight..

"You are right Ange. Can I work now please?" She nodded.

She didn't want to continue the conversation and having Angela any longer in her office. Because she knows, the only subject of this conversation would be: Seeley Booth.

"Okay, then tomorrow Sweety, I pick you up at six o'clock. OK?"

"Yeah that's alright."

She smiled at Ange once again and then turned to her documents.

* * *

**The next day in the flat of Temperance**

For a really long time she was standing in front of her mirror and simply did not know what to wear.

Either the black dress from the undercover operation in Las Vegas or a bright jeans and a red top.

Temperance sighed. „Why am I so undetermined? It is no date with Booth. We only just celebrate."

Angela knew always what to wear …

Desperately she shook the head once more and looked again in the mirror.

„Hope Ange will be here soon? Humph…"

Temperance shook her head again.

'This definitely has to wait until Angela gets here. Now I am going to take a shower.'

She disappeared with her towel into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Angela Montenegro stood in front of the closed door of her best friend – "She has not forgotten me ... ?"

She shook her head in disbelief, "That cannot be true. I've told her again yesterday. Specially for her. ", thought the frustrated artist.

But finally the door opened and Temperance, clad in a towel stood in front of her, and her face brightened ,"Hi Honey, I worried, that you are not at home! ", she explained to her friend.

Temperance lifted the hand. „I'm here! And I need your help. I do not know what I should wear."

"Show me your selection, what you choose to wear." Angela sat on the couch and was excited to see what her friend had in mind.

She came back and she showed her the clothes. Angela looked at them and then decided on the bright jeans and the red top.

„Yes, this looks good. And Booth will not be able to take his eyes of you the whole evening." and she smiled triumphantly.

Temperance stopped in the middle of her way back and crossed her arms. „Angela, I'm not doing this for him! How often do I have to tell you?"

Angela grinned, but said nothing. The artist decided to have a close look at the two of them at the party.

xxxxxxx

Seeley Booth sat on a bar stool, his back to the two women, when they entered the Atlantis.

Angela and Temperance had hooked one arm to another to show the other men: „We are here with each other, so back of!"

They headed directly for the bar. When Tempe saw Booth sitting there, her heart beat a little bit faster. Knock, knock, knock. She took a deep breath and went to the bar with Ange at tow. The artist smiled knowingly at Booth which was seated only a few meters away from them.

„Hello, Booth." Angela let go of her best friends hand, she briefly smiled and whispered: „Catch him!", and went directly to Hodgins which also sat in some distance at the bar.

Temperance turned to Booth.

Booth looked at Bones, slowly approaching her. „Hello, Bones!", he welcomed her and thought: „WOW! She looks good as always!" He smiled at her, hoping that she would sit down beside him.

„Hey!", she greeted him and she looked at him thoroughly and finally sat down beside him. Both ordered a Tequila Sunrise trying to detract themselves from the displeasing silence between them

Temperance discreetly gazes to Angela and Hodgins „They have found each other. How amazing it would be to kiss Booth, to feel his soft lips on mine. This stupid line!" She shook her head, irritated by her thoughts and looked in the nice eyes of her partner. „Why am I always drowning in his eyes?" but he wasn't aware of her thoughts. The barkeeper came and put the drinks in front of them. Booth and Brennan smiled briefly at one another, took their glasses and were grateful for the interruption from barkeeper who served their drinks.

* * *

**About 1 hour later**

Booth had asked her to dance with him and she agreed.. Now and then she looked at Angela , who had only eyes for Hodgins and she asked herself, if Ange had intentionally provoked this situation she was in now.

Sure her friend had been glad, as Booth had pulled her on the dance floor and laid his arms onto her hip. How could she not want this too.

Actually, she was confused, what should be the next step. She laid her arms around his neck. Now there were only her and him and no going back anymore. What felt uncomfortable a few minutes ago, was now getting more and more familiar.

Angela looked to Bones and Booth and then smiled at Hodgins. „I think the two have finally found each other!" Hodgins nodded in agreement.

Angela sighed „It was more that time!" She looked again at her friend. „Come on, let's go. We should leave the two alone!" Jack agreed: „OK!" They got up and went to Bones and Booth to say goodbye.

, Hey, you two! Don't let this go too far. We are going now." The artist smiled at them once again and looked at Bones, whose face slightly turned red. „Hey, it will get lots easier, Sweety!", she laughed, smiled once again and quickly left she bar, so that Bones has no chance to go home with her.

Bones doesn't mind that Jack and Angela left. She was definitely not paying attention what they were doing. She had only eyes for her partner and what was happing right now.

* * *

**Short before they went home.**

Booth loosened his grip on her and bent down whispering in her ear. „I am going to take you home. At least we have to go to work tomorrow, right Bones?" He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. Bones smiled back. „I didn't have such a nice evening for a long time.", she thought, „Hm, to shor to finish it now. Maybe he will join me home."

„Wanna come to my place to have another beer?" She locked eyes with him. _„Please say `yes'!"_  
,,Hm it's really late. But maybe I can stay at your couch after we have a drink!?"  
Tempe didn't have to think twice. „No problem for me, hope it's not to uncomfortable for you!"

Thinking for herself: „You can also stay in my bed!", but then admonish herself for her secret wish, not knowing, that her partner had the same wish too.

He waved his head to the exit and together they left the Atlantis.

* * *

**At Bones place**

Bones opened her front door and walked in first, followed by Booth, who closed the door and went straight for the couch to sit down. Laying her keys at the cupboard she looked at her friend and asked. „Do you like a beer?"

„Yes, sure.", he called from the couch, she nodded and went to the kitchen. When she came back some minutes later he was still sitting there. He smiled when he looked at her. _„Go, Seeley! Just make a move!"_, he was telling himself.

Bones placed the beer on the table and sat down next to Booth.

She tried hard not to show him her nervousness, only one thought on her mind:_ „Just kiss him!"_

She took the bottle from the table, opened it and passed it to Booth. When their finger touched, a shot of electricity run through her body. She tried hard to hide her feelings and smiled at him.

„_Seeley, the time is right, it's now or never!",_ he told himself. He took her hand and pulled her close, so she was sitting on his lap. Bones gasped in surprise but then looked deep into his eyes, for him the approval to kiss her.

He brought his lips close to hers, and finally closed the distance and kissed her. She kissed him back with all the love and passion possible. After minutes, feeling like forever, they separated, breathing hard.

They looked in each other eyes and kissed again. Booth stroked her softly along at her back, while she was touching his chest. Suddenly he broke the kiss and glanced at her hands at his chest.. „Bones, you're sure..doing it .. I mean… crossing the line?"  
She looked at him, sparks in her eye, showing him that she had no more doubts: "Yes, absolutely."

And then she kissed him.

**The End :)**

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad :) **


End file.
